


Flowers For You

by Sideriaea



Category: Fairy Tail, gruvia - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Hurt Juvia, Weddings, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideriaea/pseuds/Sideriaea
Summary: "Uhm, I like you, Gray-sama. Here, flowers for you."
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! Sorry for the inconsistencies and mistakes since it is my first time writing and English is not my first language.
> 
> If you have plot requests/prompts, you can dm/follow me on twitter: @sideraeawp !  
> ko-fi account: https://ko-fi.com/sideriaea

It all started with an itch in the throat.

One snowy night, Juvia made her way to the dormitory, sighing sadly, holding a box of chocolates on her hand.

_“Juvia, I can’t accept these. You don’t have to this this everytime you know.”_

_“But, Gray-sama, Juvia just wants to-“_

_“Forget it. Please stop.” Gray stormed out of the guildhall leaving a heartbroken water mage feeling dejected on the floor._

The cold water mage sneezed and rubbed her burnt and wounded hands together. Pain. Both physical and emotional were felt. The state of her hands was an evidence of the effort she made in making her beloved chocolates.

Those were never enough.

She was never enough.

The pain in her chest seemed more real and felt. The pain moved upward her throat until it became an itch. Something was stuck on her throat and those were not words nor tears. She has to get them out now as the pain and itch intensified.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Her knees met the soft and pure snow. Hunching over, she coughed and coughed, eager to let those “something” out.

 _Baby’s Breath for everlasting love_. Oh Sweet Mavis, there was no way out.

The flowers seemed as highlights lying amidst the snow. Beautiful, but painful. Beautiful, but deadly.

Somehow she knew, unlike the everlasting love the flowers offer, she may not last longer in this beautiful world.

\----------------------------------

And so, it started. The Hanahaki Disease. The famed disease for those who were not lucky: not lucky enough for someone to love them back. As soon as the one they desire ignores them or makes them feel sad, the ill person, coughs more flowers and larger one, until the stems from the large flowers can pierce their lungs, taking their breath away, permanently.

\----------------------------------

Finally, everything was over. Sighing in relief, Juvia gazed the heavens above.

Everything felt surreal. All of Fairytail’s guild members were there. The sun was too bright and noticeable. Juvia can’t believe that she was there in a one-of-a-lifetime event that can change an individual’s life forever. The men were all in their pure white suits which made them look clean and handsome. As for the girls, their white dresses complement their sincerity and happiness. Blue flowers were hanged in the aisle. The red carpet smelled clean and nice leading to the solemn altar where life-changing vows were made.

The wedding dress is perfect, she thought. It was simple yet elegant, but the veil made it more surreal. The veil was adorned with little snowflakes made from crystal which looked so real that it seemed that the snowflakes came from the clouds themselves. Walking down the aisle, the blue-themed wedding bouquet made the look complete.

Hydrangea for Honesty.

_“Gray-sama! Can Juvia join you on your quest? Juvia’s lonely and she wants to be with you.”_

_“uhm, Juvia, I think you must ask Natsu first.”_

_“Why, Gray-sama? Do you not like Juvia to come with you?”_

_“It’s not that. It’s just, uhm, I feel awkward when I am with you. I am sorry, Juvia, I just don’t feel comfortable. Maybe next time, okay?”_

_The baby’s breath flowers were not lonely in the vase anymore._

Periwinkles for Recollection of Memories in the Past.

_Her Gray-sama was mad at her. Take note, fuming mad. On Juvia’s side, it was only normal for her to worry on her beloved. Gray came back to the guild from a mission, wounded and bloody. Heck, it meant war for Juvia. She would avenge her Gray-sama and hurt those who made him into such a bloody mess._

_“Gray-sama! What do you need? Do you need food? Or perhaps are you thirsty? Oh, wait, your wounds are not yet healed, perhaps would you like Juvia to fix them for you? Who did this-“, as if perfectly fine and healthy herself, Juvia flocked on her gray-sama, worried and willing to help._

_“Can you shut up Juvia? Can you stop nagging me? You are too bothersome, acting like a stalker always. You are more of a pain than my wounds in here. Can you please leave me alone?”._

_Memories came swindling in her chaotic mind._

_‘Who invited the Rainwoman here?’_

_‘You rain is too bothersome.’_

_‘We can never play when you are present.’_

_‘Leave us alone please.’_

_Juvia never made it to her house since as soon as she opened the guild’s door, periwinkles poured out into her feet._

_That night, the periwinkles somehow complemented the flowers in her vase._

Forget-Me-Not for Remembrance.

_Groggily, Juvia stood up from her bed. Her strength was leaving her in a fast manner and standing up seemed to be a problem. With maximum effort, she fixed herself and went to the guild hall._

_“Happy Birthday Juvia!”, her guildmates greeted her as she entered the hall. Forgetting it herself, her spirits lifted up as a simple celebration was made for her._

_Eyes scanning the crowd, she searches for Gray. However, he was not present. With this, she waited for him. No matter how long, she will wait._

_Sadly, Forget-Me-Nots flocked the vase that night._

White Rose for Purity.

_It was the last day of the wedding preparation. Juvia, amidst her weakened state, tried to help Gray-sama in all aspects. Everything seemed to be perfect. The only thing missing is the wedding bouquet, in which she volunteered to arrange. When asked on where will she buy the flowers, the water mage just smiled. On her way home, she felt her lungs constrict and tighten. Immediately, she ran to the bathroom._

_The pain doubled and she felt her knees weaken. Falling on the floor, her hands enabled her to steady herself. She coughed and coughed until a stem came out. She pulled and pulled until a whole white rose came out of her hoarse throat. This happened again until three roses were on her bloody hands. She stood up and stared at herself in the mirror._

_The mirror reflected deathly-pale and thin woman, much different from the full-of-energy and healthy body she has then. Hair dishevelled, eyes covered with dark circles and with a sullen look, Juvia smiled bitterly as she stared at herself. Standing in front of the mirror made it so much difficult with the strength she has, in which majority has left her as she was bedridden from her disease._

_Recollecting what led her to this state, she slapped herself, as if waking herself up from the nightmare that she has created._

_It was still him. From the moment she took her first step on the guild hall and up to this moment, it was still him._

_“Idiot. You are an idiot, Juvia.” With eyes brimming with tears she stares at the vase ornamented with the flowers that her idiocy has created. It was her last mission, she supposed. One by one, she took out the flowers and arranged them into a beautiful bouquet._

Her eyes gazed on the bouquet now went up to reach the bride’s face. Lucy Heartfilia looked regal and elegant on her dress. Smiling, she made his way to the altar. Every step she made pained Juvia. Every step she made to her Gray-sama killed Juvia more.

Juvia Lockser watched the couple exchange their vows. Someday, in the afterlife, she thought, it would be her, with the man she loves or if she is lucky, her Gray-sama. She flees into the oceans that may hopefully drown her tears, her sorrows and her miseries.

One with the depths of the unknown currents, she becomes.

As for the flowers, no one in the wedding noticed the traces of the blood that the true owner has shed.

The flowers were tinged with crimson color of blood. Blood of pure heart and will.

Until now, no one has noticed.

No one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have news!

Greetings!

If you want to request story for a prompt/ headcannon/prompt that you have in mind (it may or may not be Gruvia-related like other anime or books) , you can message me on my twitter @sideraeawp 

Let's make it happen!

Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You may leave comments as to how I can improve my writing style and flow of thoughts. Thank you.
> 
> p.s. The summary happened in the afterlife/alternate universe uwu.
> 
> If you have plot requests/prompts, you can dm/follow me on twitter: @sideraeawp !


End file.
